Blue Silver
by Scythe4
Summary: Longing for his lost love a beast reminds his beauty of their past
1. Default Chapter

----------------  
  
Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
---------------  
  
He sighed.  
  
Looking over the mountain plains, he knew what was causing his melancholy and yet knew not how to control it.  
  
Owner of the vast area he surveyed, he watched as his counterparts frolicked and played through the evergreen trees.  
  
Through his mental link with everyone in his clan he knew all was right with them but sighed yet again.  
  
All may be right with them but not with their leader.  
  
His mental sight saw as Lita and Nephrite frolicked with one another by the shaded waterfall and captured as Raye and Jaedite quarrelled lovingly, albeit loudly over his teasing of her while making their rounds at the base of the mountain. He also picked up on the happy thoughts of dozen of others who were scattered across the forest  
  
Sniffing the air he searched and yet found nothing, no trace.  
  
Turning he walked slowly back to his castle, his domain.   
  
Here in the mountains he had known nothing but peace, a calming spirit to his raging emotions but not even the mountains could soothe him now.  
  
His clan studied him as he had them and each knew the sorrow in his heart and wanted to help him but knew he would not welcome their interference.  
  
For what he needed was his mate and only he could tell who that was.  
  
As he made his way up the steps, the grand door opened by itself and he breezed through trudging wearily up the stairs into his bedroom.   
  
Walking out to the balcony he reached for the glass of brandy that appeared magically beside his hand. Taking a sip, he grimaced as it burned his throat.  
  
'Almost five hundred years and I still don't see the big deal about alcohol,' he thought to himself.  
  
Turning his head he watched as the sunset in the west cast the sky in flames of red and orange making his forest look ablaze for a few moments before darkness once again took the sky.  
  
'Where are you? Why have you not returned to me?' his restless mind ached as silver strands of hair blew into his face.  
  
Casting his eyes over the mountains and valleys he could make out the city with its bright lights and loud noise. He had been there before searching but to no avail. He would go there again tonight just in case.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hopping off a train, a small figure made her way through the station into the hustle and bustle that was the city, determined to make her way to a spot which was not so crowded so that she could once again follow the complicated directions on the piece of paper clutched in her hand while tugging along her small suitcase.  
  
'I hate crowds' she thought to herself, 'I should be back home in the country'  
  
'Home' the word sparked tears in her ocean blue eyes as the hurt and pain crept back into her heart.  
  
Steeling herself together she willed the tears back, 'Not now. No crying now'  
  
As she found a small less crowded spot she looked once again at the paper. Making a left turn she looked up only in time to see a harried woman hurtling towards her with briefcase, coat and books in her hand while talking on a cell phone.  
  
"Look out" but Ami's cry was too late as the woman hit into her with a force that sent her stumbling back.   
  
Trying to save herself from the fall Ami grabbed at a man passing her. Upon steadying herself she looked up to say sorry to the man but saw a glint of something lustful in the man's eyes.  
  
''Aren't you a sexy little thing?" he reached out to touch her face and Ami backed off quickly.  
  
"I'm not interested," she said coldly hoping he would take the hint.  
  
Shrugging, the man walked off soon quickly becoming swallowed up in the masses around her.  
  
Sighing she went to look at the piece of paper again only then realising that she had dropped it before when she had stumbled. 'Oh no' she turned around quickly trying to scan the pavement for the piece of paper.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
"You're blocking the road!"  
  
Ami heard the shouts as she hunched over to scour the ground but it was to no avail, the piece of paper was gone.  
  
'Just great' she sighed once more and walked on trying to recall what had been on that sheet.   
  
"I knew I should have made another copy," she mumbled as she scanned the street signs above her to see if any names were familiar.  
  
'Nope not one of these names looks familiar. Shit' she frowned and crossed the road biting her lip while remembering the advice her aunt gave her before she left.  
  
'The city is different from the country child, so when you get there follow these instructions and stop to talk to no one for they will not be interested in talking to you.'  
  
Grimacing Ami continued walking determined to find at least a police officer who could help. Awed by the size of the skyscrapers around her she looked up, craning her neck to see if she could see the top of the tallest one.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tug and her suitcase was yanked through her fingers, she spun and saw two guys running in the direction she had come.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted starting to run after them "Somebody stop them! They stole my suitcase!"   
  
Her voice got swallowed up in the noise of the passing traffic and even though it was obvious what had just taken place with her running after the two men screaming, persons just continued walking along as if it was an every day occurrence and could not be bothered to help.  
  
As quickly as they appeared she saw them round a corner and turning it herself "They're gone" she gasped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Now I definitely have to find the police," she murmured and turned around realising now she was off of the main streets and into the back alleys.   
  
"Hey are you lost or somethin'?," she heard a female drawl from next to her.  
  
Looking at her, Ami saw a woman in her middle ages, with red curly hair that looked drab on her pale but heavily made up face. A cigarette dangling from her lips she leaned back against the building of the corner Ami had just rounded.   
  
"Actually I'm looking for the police station," Ami said softly.  
  
Wearing a tight short leather skirt with matching top Ami knew this was most probably a prostitute and made her way to go past her.  
  
The woman grabbed her arm "Where do u think you are going?" she snarled.  
  
"Let go of me" Ami tried to wrench her arm from the woman and watched as she licked her lips.  
  
"Feisty huh? Joe will like you," and started to pull Ami away deeper into the alleys.  
  
Screaming for help at the top of her lungs Ami suddenly felt a heavy object connect with the back of her head and all went dark.  
  
----------------  
  
Kunzite scanned his surroundings once more and started to make his way quickly across the lands.  
  
Having left specific instructions with his second-in-command, he had no worries about leaving his clan since they all understood his mission and as he had spoken to them he tried not to see the empathy in their eyes as he told them he was going into the city.  
  
'They all want what's best for me,' he thought to himself as he had seen that some of the others had not wanted him to go searching again for fear he would be disappointed.  
  
As he crossed the river however, an urge like none before hit him and pausing he sniffed the air coming from the city.  
  
Different smells filled his senses but wait, there it was, faint yet so familiar.  
  
His eyes burned a flash of red as his beast drove him forward causing miles to be passed beneath in a matter of seconds.  
  
Reaching the outskirts of town he sniffed again, his beast raging for control and his impatience making him angry.  
  
"Could it be?" he asked himself but when the scent that had been fostered into his brain hit him once more he knew, "She's here, she's come back to me."  
  
Pushing through the crowds in the city, he barely registered the fact that women were gaping at him.  
  
Standing at 6'4, with his long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in all black, he made quite an attraction but impatience was stamped on his face as well as arrogance and the women knew better than to approach him now.  
  
Kunzite rounded a corner quickly and just then a gust of air blew and reaching out he snatched a piece of paper that had been about to blow by him.  
  
Looking at it he could see the directions written in obviously an older person's handwriting but it was not what he could see that was of great importance to him. No, it was the smell coming from the paper.  
  
Sniffing it delicately her smell became even more deeply imbedded in his mind.  
  
Reaching out his mind to hers, he frowned when he came back with nothing. "Where are you?" 


	2. Waking

"Ugnh"

Ami groaned in pain as she opened her eyes and tried to move her head.

"What the heck happened?" she mumbled out loud as she reached behind her head to discover the huge bump forming back there.

"Oh, she's awake," she heard the voice of the woman, she recognised from within the alley.

"Come on pretty thing wake up" she felt thin hard hands grip her and shake her.

Groaning yet again Ami opened her eyes and looked up into the cruel green eyes that were staring down at her. It was the same prostitute she had met in the alley.

"What did you do to me?" Ami said loudly, wincing slightly when her voice echoed in her ears and the woman's face blurred.

"Well, well she has a bite after all," this time it was a male voice behind her gripping her attention. Turning her head around slowly she saw a man of average build and nondescript features. But it was the club in her hand that her eyes rested on while rubbing the bump on her head.

"Yes I did hit you with it, but it was only a small tap," he said, while gesturing lewdly to her figure sprawled over a bumpy couch, which smelled like stale beer and food. 

Moving slowly so to stop the waves of dizziness that threatened to send her back under, Ami propped herself up and made to get up.

Not surprisingly she found sat back down heavily and looked up at her captor, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much just your body, you can keep your soul," he said, 

"By the way I'm Joe your new owner."

"You can't keep me here," Ami said softly and looked up into the Joe's dull brown eyes.

"You sound so certain of that," he grinned "But you will bring in a fair sum. The way I see it is that you're new to the city and obviously lost and broke so you'll need a place to stay"

When he said those words Ami reached instinctively to her waist where she had a hidden pocket stashed with her life savings but it was gone.

"As I said, you're mine," Joe reached for her bringing his face close to hers while running his hand up her cheek "and for me to take care of you I need payment, so you'll start working tonight." 

Getting up he turned to the red headed woman "Beryl make sure she's ready by later tonight. I'll be bringing a client by."

"Sure Joe" the woman smiled lustily at the man as he smacked her on her ass before walking out of the door closing it behind him.

"Well sweetie I think I have some clothes that would suit you. Joe keeps his girls well dressed for the customers and by the looks of you you'll have a lot of those, but not as much as me," she laughed nastily as she rummaged through half a dozen plastic bags that were laying on the nasty floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Ami asked softly watching the woman.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, you'll learn to love it." Beryl answered.

"No I don't mean why you are doing it to me, I mean why are you doing it at all." 

Pausing in between pulling out skirts out of one of the overstuffed bags, Beryl turned her head to look at Ami, "You know for someone who's just been kidnapped off the streets, you sure aren't making a big deal about getting out of here."

Ami just shrugged "I won't be here long"

Beryl dropped the clothes she had been checking and strode over to 

Ami grabbing her roughly "You'd better not try to escape cause when Joe catches you he'll make you wish you were never born."

Wincing against the pain in her head Ami looked at Beryl defiantly feeling only the harsh slap across her face before the darkness claimed her once more.

Dropping her back on the musty couch Beryl watched to make sure the girl was still breathing and barely heard when she mumbled, "He'll come for me. He always does."

------------------ Memories------------------

It was when she was five Ami first started having the feelings, feelings of someone watching her. At first it scared her but then she realised the person whoever it was, was no threat.

But it never became clearer to her than on that afternoon when she stumbled into a hunter's trap when she had just turned twelve.

She had been exploring a deep part of the woods surrounding her family home when she had caught a small despondent noise coming from further in. 

Walking along she came to a section of the forest her father had taught her never to enter. Disobeying the rule she headed into this section realising the trees were so thick it was almost like if it was permanent night within.

Moving swiftly nevertheless through the thickets and brush, she jumped over a fallen log only to find herself slipping on a slope covered with wet moss right into a large hunter's trap.

Hitting the bottom Ami got up and smiled at her luck at not being injured. Looking up at the opening she had just slid through she saw it was about eight feet from the bottom and being four feet nine and a tomboy she knew it wouldn't take much to get out of it.

However that was when she heard the plaintive sound behind her and turning around she saw the reason she had been in the predicament in the first place.

A young doe lay on her side bleating plaintively obviously she had fallen in and couldn't get back out.

Crouching over the animal, she ran her hands over the shivering animal noticing its fur was wet and slick but could feel no injuries which became apparent as the doe stood up, leaned over and licked her on her cheek.

Smiling Ami said "Let's see if we can get out of here ok?" Getting up Ami made for the less steep section of the trap and tried to make her way out of it slowly.

After twenty minutes of near misses she slid right back down to her doe friend. "It's too slippery. So I guess when they make it a trap, they really meant for it to trap stuff," she said humorously.

Looking at the deer Ami made her mind up "Well it makes no sense both of us, being stuck down here huh girl."

Standing Ami picked up the animal and started to push it up towards the hole's opening.

The deer realising what Ami was doing dug her hoofs into the side of the trap trying to propel herself the rest of the way out. After three tries the deer was running through the forest trying to find its herd leaving her helper behind.

Sighing Ami sat down and started to hum, knowing it might take awhile before she conserved enough energy to make it all the way out of the trap.

Sitting there she suddenly felt the presence she had felt most her life and looked up to see a shadow being cast over the already dark hole. 

Before she knew what was happening she saw the wall she had been trying so diligently to climb straighten into an angle she could walk out of.

Making her way out of the trap she looked around to see if she could find her guardian angel but no one was there. Looking back at the hole she was not surprised to see that it had been the same way it had looked when she and the deer had struggled to get out.

Smiling in thanks to her protector she made her way out of that section of the forest, feeling its eyes on her as she made her way home where her father had taken one look at her dirty and torn clothes and had grounded her for the month for disobeying his orders.

-----------------------

Waking up once more Ami realised she felt better than when she had woken previously even as her situation hit her full in her face.

Moving off of the couch, she gasped as she realised her ankle was securely tied onto a metal hook on the wall held together by a heavy-duty lock.

Tugging the chain with her hands Ami knew it was to no avail and made her way instead to look carefully at the lock.

'Combination lock with added key spring,' Ami realised as her fingers worked deftly over the combination dial.

Listening carefully for the releasing clicks, she turned the dial "33 right,.... 14 left...9 right and...... she bit her lip as she heard voices approaching her door 'Dammit' she crawled back to the couch and lay there opting to bide her time until she could find something to pry open the remaining lock.

The door opened and there stood Joe with a bunch of parcels in his hand "Honey I'm home" he laughed at his own joke and brought the parcels within Ami's reach.

"These are for you." He dumped the bags in front of her and sat on the small card table across from the couch.

Knowing there would be hell to pay if she didn't she opened the bags finding in them a few denim and leather skirts, as well as scraps of cloth which were supposed to be shirts that left nothing to the imagination. The last bag however contained make-up and to her consternation a red teddy as well as lace thongs and garters with stockings.

As she looked at these he said "Those are for my more higher paying clients, which by the looks of you, are going to be paying even more"

Throwing the bags away from her she looked at him "You need to let me go" she said sternly.

Joe laughed hard "And now why would I want to do anything like that?"

Mumbling softly Ami said "Because if you don't he'll kill you," she raised her blue eyes to look at him with sure certainty.

Feeling a slight shiver run down his back at the look in her eyes more than the words, Joe laughed again though noticeably not as loud "Sweetie no one is going to come for you as I said you're mine. Now get dressed in black leather." With that he left the room and slammed the door behind him. 

Ami noted he did not look the door and probably thought the chain was enough to hold her.

Snorting, she muttered 'Idiot' and headed back to open the combination lock. Feeling its release she then turned to the bags around her looking for one of the many pins included in the clothing.

'Guess I should be happy that he went shopping for me' she smiled to herself as the pin slid into the key lock.

The door opened quickly, too quickly for Ami to realise to move from her position and Beryl strode in.

"What the hell is this?" she shrieked.

Looking at her Ami realised the fact that she had been about to escape had been missed by the woman who was staring incredulously at the bags scattered around Ami.

Dropping to her knees she picked up the red teddy, "He bought you this?! Bastard I've been telling him about this little number for two months but he bought it for you instead?!"

Turning to Ami she made to slap her across her face again but Ami grabbed her hand before it could connect to her already stinging cheek.

"You only get to hit me once," Ami said pulling on the woman's hand surprising the red head with her strength.

"Let her go!" she heard Joe's voice command her from the door and releasing Beryl she looked up to see him and behind him stood a tall, well groomed man.

As Beryl moved quickly away Joe stepped into the room with the man in tow.

"She was supposed to be ready for your visit" Joe cast a meaningful glance at Beryl who cowered in the doorway.

The man chuckled "No matter, the clothes would have to come off some time. It's what's underneath that keeps my attention and by the looks of it she's a fighter and I'll just have to break her in."

He handed Joe a wad of bills, which the man took greedily. Indicating to the chain around her foot Joe said "You want it on or off"

"Let it stay. It will bring out her more animalistic nature," the man said.

As Joe shut the door as he left, Ami found herself fearing about her predicament.

The man was now discarding his clothes with no apparent haste but for her it was too soon that his body came fully into view.

"Now darling. What do you say we get rid of some of the formalities and just get down to business, hmmm?"

As he advanced towards her, Ami found herself screaming for blue murder.


	3. Rescued

------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies  
  
------------------  
  
Before a sound could be heard from her mouth, the man launched himself at her causing her to tumble back on the couch at such an awkward angle it caused her to cry out in pain as the chain dug deeply into her ankle.  
  
Pummelling him with her hands, she bit into the palm of his hand, which covered her mouth.  
  
"Dammit you are a little hell cat aren't you?" he said before backhanding her across her face.  
  
"But know this, you're going to take it all like a nice slut," he grinned lecherously before grabbing her hands in one of his and licking her neck.  
  
"Mmm, you taste nice," he flipped her over roughly tearing her shirt off her body and then delivering a harsh slap to her jean clad backside.  
  
As she shrieked into the cushion of the smelly couch, he hit her once more. "You like that huh?"  
  
Refusing to give into the tears smarting her eyes Ami struggled against the man's arms and since he had removed his hand from her mouth to hit her she lifted her head and screamed,   
  
"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Her voice reverberated across the room.  
  
Distantly outside she could dimly hear the sounds of persons screaming above the pounding of her own heart but paid the noise no heed as she tried to fight off her attacker.  
  
A loud crash behind her attacker grabbed his attention and as suddenly as she had felt the pressure of his body against hers it was gone.   
  
Hearing a horrified shriek, Ami turned and her eyes met a sight that would be forever etched in her mind.  
  
A large eight-foot beast stood in the centre of the room covered with black hair and in his clawed left hand was her attacker's neck as the man's feet dangled three feet in the air.  
  
As the man struggled Ami could see as the beast squeezed the life's breath from him causing the man to gurgle and as she tried to move away from the sight, her ankle chain once again impeded any far movement.  
  
Getting to her feet, Ami looked at the beast and as it looked at her dishevelled and partially unclad appearance and the bruises lighting her face and body, he growled dangerously and flexed his hand causing the man's neck to snap before just dropping him like garbage.  
  
Struggling with the chain once more she tried to pull at it as the beast turned towards her. He was huge, Ami gasped as he towered over her feeling her heart beat faster as she took in his clawed hands and his wolf-like face with long razor sharp teeth, which had been seen a few moments ago to the man now lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
As he reached out with one large hand, she closed her eyes accepting her fate and felt a sharp tug as he broke the chain holding her ankle before once again standing to look down at her.  
  
"I missed you" and as she uttered the words, everything that she had been through hit her and she fell into a dead faint.   
  
Before she could brush the floor, the beast captured in her in his arms and holding her tight jumped through the window into the darkness of the night, leaving only the carnage behind him of the ones who had laid their hands on her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gripping her tightly in his arms, Kunzite flew across rooftops and around street corners at such a quick pace that humans could only feel a quick breeze strongly hit them, as he flew past carrying his precious cargo.  
  
Only when he reached the safety of the forest, miles away from the city lights and noise did he stop to look at her.  
  
Caressing her face, with one clawed finger, he frowned and cast himself back into his human frame knowing that in the state he had been in, it never had crossed his mind to change back as his main priority was to get Ami to safety.  
  
'Ami', he looked down at her face and played idly with her short blue hair. 'His Ami, his mate, his life'  
  
Seeing her start to shiver in his arms, he looked down at her bra-clad torso and saw the goose bumps forming along her stomach.  
  
Cursing softly, he quickly took off his jacket and covered her body.  
  
Berating himself for the situation he felt in his heart he should have got there sooner, sensed her quicker. Something, anything that would have prevented anyone from touching her.  
  
'Touching her', he growled even as he moved through the trees to his home. His mind recalled his tracking of her through the town, into the alleys before coming upon a cheap motel where a red-headed woman was outside pedalling her wares.  
  
As he had approached her, she took one look at him and threw herself at him offering him for his use any part of her to bring himself pleasure.  
  
She had been shocked, however when the only part of her that had captured his attention was her hands as he lifted them to his nose and sniffed them.  
  
"Where is she?" he had asked her harshly.  
  
"Her who sweetie? What do you need with another woman when I'm here?" she had said invitingly.  
  
"The young lady with the blue hair and blue eyes," he growled as his eyes blazed red in anger.  
  
Stepping back Beryl stuttered "I don't know who you are talking about." Grabbing her by the arms he had picked her up and shook her until she talked.  
  
"She's upstairs with a high-paying customer. You'll have to wait your turn at her," she snarled, "But Joe can hook you up with me for a good price."   
  
"You're lucky I don't kill women," but nevertheless, threw her against the wall with such force she was knocked unconscious.   
  
As he had headed through the room his beast had taken control making him morph into one of his most terrifying forms but he hadn't cared less for the screams that had filled the air as he raced up the stairs to Ami's scent.  
  
Making his way down the hallway the man called Joe had been lighting up a cigarette while leaning against a wall laughing at the screams, which could be heard coming from the room with Ami.  
  
Kunzite had not even paused to think as he had shoved his claws deep into the man's heart, pulling it from his body before breaking into the room.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly now he recalled the pain and anger, which had consumed him as he saw the man over his beloved.  
  
With his home coming into view, he sent a mental signal to his clan that he was fine and to continue with the patrols on the land.  
  
Bursting through the doors he made his way up the long stairs pausing only at his bedroom where he placed her delicately on the large bed before heading to the bathroom to prepare poultices for her bruises.  
  
Sitting next to the bed he watched her as she peacefully rested and only after assuring himself of her safety did he allow himself to feel comfortable.  
  
Caressing her face with his fingers, he whispered "Sleep my love. You are safe now." 


	4. In his arms

Sailor Moon is not mine  
  
------------------------  
  
Sorry about the long wait peeps here's the next chapter of Blue Silver. Hope you like it. Review please  
  
-------------------------  
  
Moaning slightly Ami shifted in the bed snuggling closer to the heat next to her and sighing when she felt warm strong arms instinctively hold her even tighter.  
  
Opening her eyes quickly she looked up and gasped as her eyes lifted to see a strong male chin, a delectable mouth, kissable nose and the clearest ice-blue eyes staring back at her warmly.  
  
He was wearing a white silk shirt, which gave his silver hair even more of a shine, and she noticed that directly behind his broad back the sun was rising creating a light around him that reminded her of an angel.  
  
Her eyes opened wider as she sought to drink in the sight he made.   
  
'He hasn't changed' she thought to herself amazed that he looked exactly the way he had seven years earlier when she had left the forest.  
  
"Morning" the voice caressed her very soul as it recognised the sound, one which had haunted and teased her during dreams and her eyes dropped from his quickly as tears gathered.  
  
Sensing her distress Kunzite pulled her even tighter "Ami? What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
His concern for her and the worry she could sense in him threw her over the edge and she started to cry out loud now soaking his neck and his shirts.  
  
Panicking Kunzite begged, "No baby, don't cry. Please tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."  
  
He tried to scan her body to see if she was in any pain from her bruises, which he had placed poultices on while she slept but it was what was coming from her heart that caused him to groan in despair.  
  
"Shh," he whispered while cupping her cheeks in his hand kissing away her tears.  
  
"I...I thought," she sniffled "I thought I would never see you again. You don't know how many nights I have cried myself to sleep wishing for you," she whispered, while opening her eyes to stare back at him.  
  
"Less than those I have wanted you here in my arms. No more tears. I'm here with you and I'm never letting go of you again," as he said the words he pulled her even closer.  
  
As she quieted, he felt the relaxing of his heart and started to breathe cautiously as the tightening in his chest eased.  
  
As she fell silent, he sensed a change in her, he felt her thoughts start to gather as she sought to tell him what had happened over the years, and started to stroke her short hair softly, "Shh you don't have to tell me now. Just rest."   
  
He kissed the top of her head and continued to whisper loving words to her as she fell asleep once again in his arms.  
  
Looking at her his heart swelled with an emotion he thought he would never feel again and resisted the urge to pull her deeper into his arms. She was home now, she had come back to him and that was all that mattered.  
  
He turned his head when he felt another presence enter his home as his mind reached out to find out who it was, he sought to control his beast which wanted nothing other than to protect her.  
  
Sensing it was Raye, she acknowledged his message to leave the house and wait in the forest where he would join her shortly.  
  
'Hopefully I can keep him under wraps until then,' he grimaced. His beast's impatience was going to be the death of them all but with Ami so near he knew he'd rip apart anyone who he thought was a threat to her and it would take time to get him to calm down.  
  
Smiling wryly he moved slowly so not as to wake her and lay her back onto the pillows, pulling the blanket more securely around her.  
  
Leaning over he kissed her forehead again while breathing deeply letting her sweet scent fill over him.  
  
Then he turned and left the room, down the stairs and through the front doors to join Raye in the forest where she stood patiently in a clearing watching the birds fly from branch to branch in the canopy overhead.   
  
"How is she?" she asked turning as he approached.  
  
"She'll be fine" he said, "She just needs her rest"  
  
Raye nodded understandably, before looking at him concerned.  
  
Before she could utter a word he said sharply "No Raye don't talk about that" and went to turn away but was halted when she grabbed his hand pulling him around.  
  
"You have to accept this, no matter how much you love her, it's won't work," Raye's violet eyes pleaded with him "You have to let her go"  
  
"NO!!" he growled causing her to step back alarmed as she could sense his beast raising in annoyance "I won't ever let her go again"  
  
Sadly Raye shook her head "Then you have sentenced her to death even before she has lived," before she turned away and walked swiftly from him.  
  
Kunzite watched her go before turning back to the castle eager to see Ami again but his mind heavily conflicted. 


	5. New Home

I'm Back.

I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

Ami awoke once more this time to see the light had faded outside but that the room she was in had been adequately illuminated with subdued lighting.

Raising herself off of the bed she looked around the room for her rescuer frowning slightly when she realised he was not there, even though she had already known instinctively.

Walking across the room, she opened the door and peered outside into the castle. It hadn't changed either.

Tapestries and paintings still adorned the walls and marble statues were placed in wall nooks both upstairs and downstairs.

Passing one tall bust she smiled as she drew her fingers over its broken nose as she recalled how that had happened.

She had not been more than 13 when she had stumbled across the castle and had entered, not realising her actions were being followed by multiple pairs of eyes. She had only realised later that if he had not wanted her here there was no way she could have found his home.

Entering into the dark castle back then she had made her way across the hallway up the stairs to admire the statues when she had heard a noise behind her and turning quickly had inadvertently bumped into this one causing it to fall.

It was the first time she had met him face to face but not the first time she had felt the warmth of his kindness.

This first meeting turned into a number where Ami found a true friend, protector and advisor but as quickly as it had started it had been ripped away from her.

Frowning now she moved her hand away from the bust as she recalled the long years she had spent away from him and once again sighed, its sound so forlorn it echoed off the walls making her realise how alone she was once again.

'No I'm not alone. Not anymore, not ever again,' she said to herself hugging her arms around her waist as she calmly walked up another flight of stairs, her feet echoing down the deep hallways and back up.

Making the turn she avoided the walkway, which would take her into the deep recesses of the mansion, a place which had been forbidden to her during her childhood and one where she did not want to discover as yet.

No, she had another mission in mind.

Walking up to the centre of the landing she faced the lit candelabra and pulled down on the centre candle a secret smile gracing her face as she heard a soft whisper and felt a rush of cool air hit her face. Putting her hand on the wall she gave a slight push and quickly slipped through the opening.

Focusing her mind was she walked into the darkness, she smiled as the room suddenly lit up and foliage and flowers started to form around her. Mists of green and blue started at her feet spreading outwards forming into a scene grass, flowers and water. Soon the cascading flow of water could be heard and as she stepped deeper into the room water lapped at her feet and her face was kissed by the sweet mist of water vapour stretching from a small waterfall.

Sitting on a mound of grass she smiled as she remembered when Kunzite had first introduced her to this room and had taught her the tricks in making her imagination come alive right in front of her eyes.

This room had kept her sanity when loneliness overcame an only child.

He had kept her sanity.

Sighing she knew one more addition would make this moment ideal but she could not conjure him from her imagination. She would not. But, as a small grin graced her face, that did not mean she could not conjure another playmate.

Her grin grew wider as she focused and watched him materialise before her.

Entering into the castle, Kunzite was still contemplating at what Raye had told him. Knowing however that she meant no harm but wanted to also protect Ami. This he could not fault but as he knew this he also knew he could never lose her again and would never send her out of his sight and his protection.

He shook his head. She was his mate, his life, the very reason for his being and he was never letting her go again. Once had nearly killed him.

Reaching out his mind to hers he smiled when he found her in what she had termed the 'Dream Room' in her teen years. He had often located her in that spot when she was visiting and had gone missing from the forest.

Reaching a little deeper he stopped and started to frown when his mind picked up her thoughts of her latest apparition.

'Strong body...silky black hair... liquid brown eyes'. What else she was thinking was lost as his beast took hold of him his hands forming into claws at the thought that she was imagining another man with her in his own home.

Rushing up the stairs and storming into the room, he barely noticed the mist and foliage surrounding him as he sought her out past the dense vegetation coming to a quick halt when he heard her lilting laugh as he saw her sitting next to a small pool like some medieval queen, her playmate resting his head in her lap as she stroked his hair lovingly gazing up at her with adoring eyes.

"Ami" he growled watching her jump guiltily as she turned to him "What is going on here?"

I know it's been ridiculously long since I have updated any of my stories but I'm back and I want to apologise to all those who have been waiting and thank those who wrote to ask for more.

Please review if you have any comments good or bad they are welcomed.

And to the reviewers who point out that Ami is supposed to be partnered with Zoicite, not always following set out guidelines is what I prefer. And plus I've always thought why give Ami the guy who looks so much like a girl? She deserves someone way sexier.

And to those reading Midnight Mercury the last chapter is almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

Smiling up at him, Ami chuckled softly sending a ripple of desire through him so strong that it was all he could do to stop himself from acting upon it.

"I missed this room when I was away," she said softly, "I was just shaking off the cobwebs and trying it out again. I apologise if you don't want me here," she said, a small frown marring her face.

"No need for any apology. You know that you are free to roam. What's mine is yours," he stated, staring down at the large black panther which had taken up residence lying as close as possible to her.

As she stroked its head, Kunzite could hear the animal's deep purrs of contentment, watching somewhat enviously as it leaned upwards to bestow a long lick along her cheek.

Giggling, Ami patted her feline friend while looking at Kunzite "Why don't you have a seat? There's so much I need to say to you."

"As you wish", he sat down next to her with the panther between them, staring into the waterfall.

Frowning at the fact that Kunzite was not as near to her as she would have wanted, she leaned down to kiss the panther's head softly, turning to rub her cheek against the furry softness.

"What is it that you wished to say?" he asked, a little gruffly, hating the fact that he was envying the large cat more and more.

"I wanted to thank you…for coming for me the… oth…other night," she stumbled over the words, her mind casting back to the moments before he entered the motel room.

"No need," he said sharply still not looking in her direction, "I'm only sorry that I wasn't there sooner." His arms flexed as one of his fists tightened as he too felt the anger at not having prevented anyone from touching her, his beast snarling within him.

Stretching over she ran her hand down his arm comfortingly "Don't blame yourself. I am fine. Right as rain actually," she laughed happily.

He tensed as soon as she touched him, and as soon as he felt her touch he softened, so deep was the effect that she had on him.

"Ami, if I had my way there was no way that you would have had to bear any of them touching or hurting you," he looked at her deeply and the sincerity she felt in his ice blue eyes was only marred by the deep anger she sense in him.

"I knew you'd come," she stated sincerely, her sapphire eyes showing the profound level of trust she had in him.

"I will always be there when you need me. Always" he stressed, reaching out his hand to cup her face gently running his thumb over her cheek before drawing away.

He sensed more than saw her withdraw slightly.

"I always thought that but then when I came to say goodbye when I had to leave I couldn't find you," she said softly reminiscing on times past. "Why wouldn't you see me? There were so many things I wanted to tell you".

Kunzite sighed, staring blankly ahead "I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye Ami. In the end of it I couldn't watch you walk away from me. It would've hurt too much."

"You weren't even here were you?" she voiced her suspicions long assumed in the years she had left.

"No. I left to visit my family in Europe the day before you were due to leave," he admitted, standing not wanting to have to confess his weakness where she was concerned.

Casting way the panther until it vanished in a wisp of smoke she stood quickly, facing him fully, "So tell me just one thing. Did running away stop the hurt?"

Looking down at her, a long minute passed before he answered "No. My soul left me that day and not being able to see it go didn't make it hurt less."

She stepped forward closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist "I wanted you there. I didn't want to go. But my father wouldn't listen. He said I had to go. I often thought that if you were there you wouldn't have let him send me away."

Ami looked up at Kunzite, her eyes troubled. "Why did you let him? Didn't you know that I wanted to stay?"

He sighed, a deep sound she felt in his chest as he stared down at her lovely face. "You had to go Ami. It was for the best".

"The best! For whom?" she pulled back from him. "No one asked me what I wanted. I woke up one day and my father told me I had to go. I ran away from him, running to you and you weren't here".

Tears came to her eyes as she recalled that day of frustration and fear. "You had always been there when I needed you and when I needed you most you just weren't here."

She said the last words in a whisper, hurt echoing throughout her words.

Taking a step towards her, he paused as she took three steps away. "I told myself that my father was trying to keep me away from you and that this was some cruel trick he was playing to get his way. But then I got your note," as she said this she wrapped her arms around herself. "Then I knew," she looked up at him with such pain in her eyes that he winced.

"I knew that this time you weren't coming to help me," Ami said softly.

Kunzite walked up to her slowly, "I had to let you go. There was no other way"

"There's always another way," Ami stated, "but then I understood the reason why you did it."

He looked up at her with a sense of surprise in his eyes for could she have guessed the true reason he had allowed his heart to be ripped away from him. If she did and yet had returned to him it would save him from explanations he would find hard to give. "What reason?"

She refused to look directly at him. Instead allowing her eyes to take on a glaze where the only things she could see were internal. "Why would you want to burden yourself with a kid? I am sure sometimes you were sick of having me over here even though you were probably too nice to admit it. When I came to think of it it's no wonder that you got rid of me like you did. Besides it's not like I was family or anything. Just someone you used to humour every once in awhile," she gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Who am I kidding? You used to humour me a lot back then."

As he listened to her, Kunzite felt anger grow within in him. Anger that she would think that she meant nothing significant to him and anger moreso at himself for any actions he had taken which made her think that way.

Reaching out, he pulled her to him his arms gripping her shoulders tightly but not enough to cause pain. "Ami stop it! You know better than to think that way. You know you meant so much more than what you are trying to portray."

"Do I? Maybe if you had shown it or told me so. But all I got from you was one lousy note:

_The time has come for us to part ways little one. Grow wiser, keep strong and destiny will make its path for you. Always K." _

She had memorised the note. It had kept her company for many a long night.

"It was something that had to be done," Kunzite said.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Didn't your father explain anything to you?" he asked perplexed, but suspecting that her father had taken the easy way out and had explained nothing.

"W..What was he supposed to say?" Ami stammered.

Running his hands through his hair agitatedly, "Now is not the right time to have this discussion. But believe me when I say that I never have and never will consider you to be my burden. You are too precious to me to be considered anything else but a blessing ".

As he uttered the words, he walked up to her and cupped her face, tracing his finger gently over her satiny cheek downwards to the corner of her mouth, leaning forward to kiss that spot every so softly.

As she gazed up into his ice-blue eyes, Ami realised saw a flash of red blaze into his eyes before he growled "You are my salvation" and took her lips in a deep kiss that left her reeling.

It stopped as soon as it started, with him pulling away clenching his fists and walking away, looking to her as if he was battling with himself.

Stepping through the doorway, Kunzite paused and without looking back stated "I'm sorry" and walked away.

Running her finger wonderingly over her lips, Ami watched him go, instinct telling her not to stop him. She knew she would get her answers soon enough. She would make sure of it.


End file.
